Cabin Fever
by Kamon24121
Summary: Cat's ex Andre, is going to be her stepbrother; their parent's are getting married. His dad is marrying her mother, but she still has feelings for him. What can she do? Is there anything to do in this situation? Read! (I'm not really good at summaries, trust me it's a whole lot better than the summary! lol)
1. Chapter 1

"Does it fit?" Tori asked Cat who was trying on a dress in her bathroom.

Tori sat down on Cat's bed impatiently.

She sighed and walked over to Cat's makeup bag, which was on the floor on the other side of the room, and walked back to the bed. "Hurry up!" she cried.

She imagined what the dress would look like on her friend and smiled. "Come on out!"

"Hold on!" Cat cried back and pulled up the dress once more.

She glanced at herself one more time in the bathroom mirror and sighed, forcing a smile.

She slowly turned the door handle and walked into her bedroom with the dress on.

"Yes!" she exclaimed twirling around, but continued to frown.

"Why are you still frowning then?" Tori asked hopping onto Cat's bed again and clicking her heals together, looking at Cat in the dress from head to toe and smiling.

Cat sat down on the bed beside Tori. "Because...my ex boyfriend, who I happen to still be in love with, is going to be my step brother... in a matter of hours!" she sighed and looked down at her bedroom floor.

She slid her head down onto her hands and sighed.

Tori sighed. "Well at least your boyfriend-" she stopped and shook her head. "...sorry not helping."

"It's okay, go on," Cat said and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror in her bedroom.

She forced a smile in Tori's direction.

"At least your boyfriend hasn't been ignoring you all summer and...look at this!" Tori pulled out her pear phone and pulled up her messages.

She poked the screen a few times.

Cat looked at the phone in the mirror and nodded.

"See! No messages..." she laid down on the bed with a depressed sigh.

Tori tapped at her phone and Cat turned around looking at her, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd rather THAT, then becoming my ex's SISTER in a few hours..." Cat said heading to the other side of her bedroom to get her shoes on.

She picked them up and sighed.

Tori's phone beeped and she sat up.

"Oh," she exclaimed getting up off the bed and texting.

Cat looked over.

"He's texting me now!" she smiled and gave Cat an 'oops sorry' look.

Cat smiled. "Well at least my bad luck didn't rub off on you..."

Tori frowned and poked at her phone some more.

"I wouldn't say that just yet... He says: "I have to tell you something, meet me at the cafe." What does that mean?" she asked showing Cat her phone.

Cat shrugged.

"It's probably nothing..." Cat said pushing the phone back towards Tori.

Tori nodded in semi-agreement. "Yeah..."

Cat put on her shoes and stood up. "Does everything look good?" she asked.

Tori nodded. "You look beautiful Cat!"

Cat blushed. "Thanks..."

Tori's phone beeped and she checked it.

"Ugh," she looked back up at Cat. "I have to go..."

Cat nodded. "It's fine, we're leaving soon anyway."

Tori got up off of the bed and hugged her friend.

"Good luck," she whispered in Cat's ear.

Cat nodded. "I'll need it..."

Tori sighed and walked towards the door. "I wish I was invited, but I wasn't so...yeah."

Cat shrugged. "Well, you know my mom..."

Tori nodded. "Talk to you later, okay?"

"Kay kay!" Cat smiled.

Tori walked out the door and left.

Cat sighed and looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

She decided she'd put on some makeup and quickly did so before she left.

There was a small knock on her door and she sighed.

"Come in!" she cried.

Her mother grinned at the crack in the door. "Time to go Sweety..."

Cat nodded and put her makeup away and left with her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Andre cried once she arrived.

She pretended she didn't hear him and walked away.

She followed her mother, but stopped when she walked to Andre's dad and started giggling.

She groaned and walked away.

She wanted to leave just as soon as she arrived, but she held the urge in until the end of the wedding.

She smiled even though she wasn't really in the mood and she stood there as patiently as she could.

She had to do something good for her mom after all, her dad did leave them.

Cat decided to leave and possibly find Tori at the cafe, but just as she started to do so he happened.

He just had to run after her, didn't he?

"Cat!" Andre called and pulled her arm.

She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What do you want?" Cat asked pulling her arm back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I- I, uh, how was your summer?" he asked nervously.

"Fine." Cat answered flatly.

Their parents called them over, but they ignored them.

Andre asked his question again and Cat said the same thing with a glare.

"Cake!" Cat's mother called.

"Get over here to get your cake!" Andre's dad called.

Andre stared at Cat.

Cat looked away and moved to their parents awkwardly.

"I'm going to go get some cake..." Cat pointed to the table and walked over.

Cat got a slice and glared at it.

The whole cake had a picture of the "new and happy family" on it and Cat just happened to get the one with Andre's face on it.

She sighed as she just stood there awkwardly and glared down at "cake Andre" and stabbed her fork into his forehead.

"Yum," she said eating it and smiled at Andre's dad.

He smiled back, unknowing about what she was doing and what had happened between them.

Their parents obviously didn't know that they, Cat and Andre, had gone out because if they did, they obviously wouldn't have gotten married!

She went to a table with just one chair and sat down all alone eating her Andre-cake.

Andre walked past Cat and went to the cake table.

"Cake?" his father asked him, but Andre shakes his head.

He sighed, looking over at Cat once more and looking back to his father.

"Dad, is it okay if I leave early?" Andre asked.

"Sure son, but are you sure you don't want any cake before you go?" his father asked getting the cake knife ready to cut another piece for his son.

Andre shook his head and his father frowned, putting the knife back down.

"Maybe later...save me a slice okay?" Andre said.

His father noded and smiled. "See you tonight Andre!"

Ironically, his father cut out Cat's face and saved it for him.

Andre nodded and left to go to the cafe; anywhere was better then here.

Cat, his ex, was just making everything worse...he was still in love with her and they were now step brother and sister.

He slid his hands into his pockets and walked awkwardly past her, out the doors and towards the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori arrived at the cafe half an hour early, but she didn't care.

She sat where her boyfriend, Mike, told her to wait for him.

She texted a bunch of people, but no one ever replied.

She frowned.

Mike finally arrived, a little early as well, and sat down in front of her not smiling.

Tori smiled and he smiled at her, but his smiled faded as he slid back into his chair nervously; something was obviously up and something had happened over the summer.

Tori knew it.

"Hey," Mike said sitting up a little and played with his hands under the table nervously.

"Okay, what's up...?" Tori asked sensing something was off.

"I just missed you," he lied.

Tori stared at him suspiciously. "I know you're hiding something," she crossed her arms.

"I uh, kind of ran into my ex girlfriend this summer," he told her.

"You what?" Tori screamed.

"I... it was a complete accident! But I was thinking about you the whole time," he said.

"Ew!" she cried.

He opened his mouth in protest, but she just glared at him and she shut it.

"I-" he began.

"No!" she shook her head and looked away from him. "Ugh, just leave Mike... Leave!"

"I'm so sorry, Tori! I-" he said, but she cut him off.

"Leave!" she yelled and pointed the other way. "We're done!"

Mike grabbed his coat and left.

Tori didn't know how she felt, but all she knew was that she was probably gonna cry soon.

Jade and Beck walked up and saw her sitting alone.

Trina followed behind them and they all sat down at the table, grabbing some extra chairs to fit the table.

Tori started crying; her tears running down her cheeks and dropping into her lap, but she didn't care.

Little dots formed on her pants from each tear that fell.

"Hey, Tori... what's wrong?" Jade asked when she noticed she was crying.

"It doesn't matter... it's done." Tori said and tried to force herself to stop crying, wiping her tears away.

Andre walked up and grabbed a chair.

"Whoa, Andre!" all the girls joked around when they saw what he was wearing.

He'd no time to change and was still in his tux from the wedding.

He smiled, a little embarrassed. "Oops..." he whispered, looking down and realizing what all the talk was about.

"So... Tori?" Jade asked.

"It's nothing...I already told you. It's over and done with." Tori said wiping another tear, that thought it could ninja it's way past, away.

"You said it..." Andre said with a sigh.

Beck looked at Tori and Andre. "Why are you guys so depressed-looking?" he asked.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter..." Tori said.

"What she said," Andre said.

He sat there and thought.

"Hey, would you guys like to come to my cabin this weekend?" he asked, looking at everyone's faces.

Robbie showed up on a bike and smiled.

"Hey, guys..." he waved at them. "What's up?"

"Andre just invited us to go to his cabin." Trina said.

"Coolio! Can I come?" Robbie asked.

"No!" everyone yelled at once.

"But-" he cried.

"No!" they yelled again.

"Harsh..." Robbie muttered and rode off on his bike.

Trina watched as he rode away and sighed; she felt a little bad.

"So do you guys think you could come?" Andre asked.

Everyone said the same old thing.

"Yep," Beck and Jade said.

"Uh-huh..." Trina smiled.

Tori just nodded.

"Cool," Andre said and got up. "I gotta go...call me if you all can come alright?"

They all nodded.

He went to leave, but came back.

"Wait, do I have your numbers?" he asked, laughing.

Tori, Jade, and Trina shook their heads.

"Oh..." he chuckled and pulled out his phone.

He read them his number and they all three pulled out their phones and put it in.

"Okay." he smiled. "Now, call me or text me if you all can come... See ya!"

Everyone told him goodbye and he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat walked home with her Andre-cake.

She kept looking at his face and was surprised at herself for not eating all of him yet.

She sat down at her kitchen table and looked it his head.

"Andre, you have a big head..." she said and ate the frosting. "There... much better."

She angrily ate the rest of the cake and was pretty tempted to eat her "new dad-cake" too, but didn't.

She door clicked and he sighed, not wanting to clean everything up.

Andre walked in and saw her in the mirror by the front door.

He slowly walked into the kitchen and stood there.

"Hey, Cat...I thought that you'd still be at the," he points to the front door. "...the uh, wedding."

"Well, I'm obviously not," Cat said wiping her face off.

She could swear she had frosting on her face and for some reason she cared if he saw it.

She got up and threw her cake dish into the trashcan and walked back to her seat, but Andre stood in front of it.

"I'm sorry Cat," he told her, but she didn't hear him because she ran up to her room.

_What did he say..?_

She shook her head and closed the door.

She grunted as she pulled off her shoes and dress.

_It doesn't matte anyway..._

"Ow," she exclaimed and fell over, but got back up. "Stupid heels..." she muttered.

Andre walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Cat..."

She groaned quietly to herself.

"Hold on!" she called from the bathroom.

She slid on a robe and quickly tied it.

"Okay, you can come in..." she said and sat down on her bed picking up a random magazine and opening it to a totally random page.

Andre opened the door and gasped.

"Oh, you changed out of your...dress." he looked down.

She looked up from her magazine.

"Well, I feel way overdressed now," he said pulling at his tie.

He pulled his shirt away from his body, but it flopped back to his chest.

Cat looked back down and fliped a page in her magazine, ignoring him.

"What do you want..?" she said, looking back up at him.

"Never mind," he said and slowly left the room.

_What did I do?_

He closed the door behind him and sighed, shaking his head.

Cat sighed and dropped the magazine.

_That was weird..._

Andre knocked on the door again. "Hey, Cat?"

She jumped.

"What do you want?" she asked reaching for the magazine again.

Andre came in holding a rectangular box.

"I, I uh, never mind..." he said and left again, closing the door behind him.

He should've left the box there and left her room again closing the door behind him...was it that hard?

He was mad at himself for not doing it.

Cat grabbed her iPod and laid down in her bed.

She slowly fell to sleep

"Ugh, I should've done it..." Andre whispered to himself and threw the box on his bed.

It opened up and red roses fell all over his bed and some rolled over and onto the floor.

He sighed and fell down on his bed.

He didn't care if they pricked him...this kind of pain was much better than the kind he was feeling now...

He should've done it.

He should've gave those roses to her.

Now all he was left with was heartache and regret to fall asleep with.

He closed his eyelids and lay there for a while, letting the tiny thorns prick him here and there.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori woke up bright and early the next day and called Jade.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Yeah?" Jade asked, a little grouchy.

"Can you guys come today?" Tori asked.

"Yup, Beck is getting ready right now. Ugh, and sadly Trina's here and coming also." she said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Trina yelled in the background.

"Shut up..." Jade yelled covering the phone, but Tori still heard her scream.

"Girls, calm down!" Beck yelled trying to settle everybody down.

Jade groaned. "Well, there you have it..."

Trina had been spending a lot of time with Beck and Jade since they got their own little house.

It was good for Tori, but bad for Beck and Jade.

She did feel bad for them, but at the same time she liked that Trina wasn't around as much.

"Okay, thanks," Tori said. "Don't kill Trina!" she added with a laugh.

"No... promises," Jade muttered ready to grab her scissors and whack the girl.

Jade hung up and Tori looked at her phone.

She frowned and hung up too.

Andre called everyone and told them to meet him at the cafe again.

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed when she got there.

"Why are you so happy Vega?" Jade asked coming up with Beck and Trina following close behind.

"Huh, I don't know," Tori thought aloud.

Jade laughed and hugged Beck close.

Trina took off her clothes and bared her bikini.

"This is going to be an awesome weekend." Trina said throwing her clothes at Jade.

Jade threw them back at her and glared.

Beck pulled Jade back before she could do anything and kissed her.

"Why are you even wearing a bathing suit?" Jade asked.

"I thought we were going swimming... aren't we?" Trina asked.

"Um, last time I checked there are no swimming pools in the woods." Jade muttered.

"Um, Trina...no. We aren't going swimming." Tori laughed.

"But Jade said-" Trina started.

Jade snickered and kissed Beck.

Trina realized Jade lied and tricked her and slid her clothes back on, rolling her eyes.

_Great... thanks a lot Jade._

"Ugh, Jade!" Trina yelled once she had her clothes back on and ran over to her and pushed her into a bush with many thorns.

Jade got up and ran towards Trina and pushed her on the sidewalk.

"Try that again...I dare you!" Jade threatened.

Beck grabed Jade again and hugged her close.

"Calm down Babe!" he whispered and kissed her gently.

Jade nodded and smiled at him.

Trina got up off of the ground and dusted herself off with a shot sigh.

Andre finally showed up.

"Hey guys!" he waved. "May car's over here..."

Everyone followed him to his car.

"Ready?" Andre asks everyone.

They nod and walk over and get inside.

Tori, Jade and Beck squeezed into the back seat.

Just when Andre was about to drive off he looks around.

"Wait!" Andre realizes that Tori isn't in the car yet.

He got out and grabbed her bags and she slide into the passenger seat giggling.

"Sorry," Tori said looking out the window at the table and the chair that she got dumped in yesterday. "I got a little distracted..."

"No prob..." Andre said with a big smile and drove to his cabbin.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat woke up and sighed.

She decided to go over to Andre's room and talk to him.

_Talk to him...he tried talking to you last night and you gave him the cold shoulder._

She forced a smile as she knocked on his bedroom door and waited for an answer.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still, no answer.

She sighed and put her ear up to the door.

No snooring Andre.

_Maybe he's ignoring me..?_

She sighed and opened the door.

"Andre, I wanted to apolo-"

He wasn't there.

His bed was made and he wasn't in it.

She looked down and saw a single rose on the floor.

Red.

She looked down at it confused.

Sighing, she picked it up and smelled it.

"Who is he going to give this rose to?" she asked herself.

She walked further into his room and kicked a box that was on the floor.

"Huh?" she whispered, looking down.

_That's the box he brought in last night... Hmm._

She bent down and picked it up.

Sitting down on his bed, she put the box in her lap and slowly moved the lid.

She opened it and gasped.

Roses.

Eleven red roses, plus the one she found.

She put the rose that she found at the foot of the bed inside the box and put the lid back on.

* * *

Tori giggled and Andre chuckled.

Beck and Jade kissed and made out the entire ride and Trina attempted putting on makeup.

"We're here!" Andre exclaimed.

Tori grinned.

"Finally!" Trina exclaimed and hopped out.

Beck and Jade pulled away from each other and frowned.

"Time to get out..." Beck told her.

She giggled and got out.

Andre and Tori got out of the car and he locked his car.

"The cabin is right over here..." Andre told everyone and they followed close behind.

They walked up to the cabin and he unlocked it.

"Welcome to my cabin," Andre motioned around.

Everyone filed in Tori, Beck, Jade, and Trina respectively.

"This is cute..." Tori grinned, looking around at the two purple couches and the huge TV.

Beck and Jade took a couch.

Trina grabbed the remote and sat down on the other couch.

"I can watch TV right?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She smiled and clicked the power button.

Tori looked over at Andre awkwardly. "Soo..."

"Soo," he smiled.

"What can we do?" she looked over at the couches and back. "Because they obviously called the couches."

Andre shrugged. "Want to make smores..?"

Tori grinned and nodded.

He smiled and ran to the tiny fridge and pulled out the chocolate, marshmellows and graham crackers and turned to leave.

She rose her eyebrows at him confused.

"What?" she chuckled.

She laughed. "I just find it odd that you keep those three things in your fridge."

He nodded and walked out the door and she followed close behind.

They walked to the fire place and he looked around. "Ugh."

She looked at him.

"What's wrong..?" she asked.

He sighed, shaking his head. "We need some firewood..." he put the food down on the log and looked around.

"Can I help?" she asked him, smiling.

He nodded. "Yeah, come on..."


End file.
